harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Big Brother Best Band of Battling Brothers
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Big Brother Best Band of Battling Brothers is an upcoming live-action/animated action comedy film directed by Phil Lord & Christopher Miller and it is a spin-off and the thirteenth installment of the Cinematic Universe series of films. It stars Aaron Montalvo, Franklin Blanco, Christopher Albistur, Gabriel I. Montalvo, Stephen Amell, Garrett Hedlund, Jason Ritter, Gregg Sulkin, Jessica Henwick, Emily Blunt, Liev Schreiber and Jason "Wee-Man" Acuña with the voices of Andrew Francis, Peter New, and Ryan Beil, who are also the film's executive producers. It is set to be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX on November 24, 2017. This is the last of the HU Saga cinematic universe films to be distributed by Lionsgate and Summit as future installments shift from Lionsgate to Disney and Fox. About the Film Montalvo and Hasbro announced a "B6 project" spin-off movie for the Harmony Unleashed Saga cinematic universe before the release of Humanitarian Stand (including a surprise cameo by Jason Ritter in the footage as Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's brother.). It is expected to have Aaron, Franklin, Chris, a human Shining Armor, a human Big Macintosh, and a human Zephyr Breeze for the film. Aaron Covington (Creed, Battle Buddy), Adam McKay and Drew Pearce (Iron Man 3) writing the script from a story by Montalvo and Confalone. Phil Lord & Chris Miller (Lego Cinematic Universe, Jump Street) are in talks to direct and co-write the film. The film will include two new characters in the film, as well as three characters from My Little Pony: The Movie, releasing the same year with Emily Blunt and Liev Schreiber respectively portraying the roles of the human versions of Storm King and Tempest Shadow. However, Jackass' Jason "Wee-Man" Acuña is playing Grubber. Montalvo's casting of Wee-Man as Grubber is for height reasons, as Michael Peña, the voice of Grubber, is "too tall" to play Grubber as the character in My Little Pony: The Movie is short. Story Aaron, Chris, and Franklin are likely to team up with Shining Armor, Big Macintosh and Zephyr Breeze for a grand adventure to protect an expert in the franchise, which appears to be targeted by a trinity of misfits who earn a magical power from Southern Equestria, especially while having Aaron to try to be more lovable to their friends and especially having his human pony friends meeting his blood brother, Gabriel and his family. Cast *Aaron Montalvo as Aaron *Franklin Blanco as Franklin *Christopher Albistur as Chris *Gabriel I. Montalvo as Gabriel *Stephen Amell/Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Jason Ritter/Ryan Beil as Zephyr Breeze *Garrett Hedlund/Peter New as Big Macintosh *Jessica Henwick as Kenia Styles, a female expert My Little Pony enthusiast *Gregg Sulkin as Thomas Carson, Kenia's fiancee *Liev Schreiber as Kenneth Storm, a human incarnation of the Storm King. *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow *Jason "Wee-Man" Acuña as Grubber *Brenna O'Brien/Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Brittany Anne Pirtle/Andrea Libman as Fluttershy *Jake Weary/Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Ari Graynor/Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Gemma Arterton/Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna *Charlize Theron/Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Dusty Rose Prinsloo-Levine/Tabitha St. Germain as Baby Flurry Heart, the daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, Twilight's niece and Sunburst's potential apprentice. *Ivanna Montalvo as Ivanna, Aaron's niece and a big My Little Pony fan *Samuel Montalvo as Sammy, Aaron's nephew. Category:Spin-offs Category:Main Series Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Movies Category:Harmony Unleashed